The present invention relates to perfume compositions containing a tricyclodecane carboxylic acid ester and to a process for producing the same.
The present inventors have been interested in the fact that among the terpene compounds, many of those having polycyclic structures have excellent fragrances. The inventors have synthesized numerous compounds having polycyclic structures and have examined the fragrances thereof.